


Sleepover

by LdyBastet



Series: The Perks of Being Aoi [8]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dildos, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: It's Takeru's birthday, and Aoi thinks it's the perfect opportunity for a sleepover. He's even bringing the beer himself, along with a very useful birthday present.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of fluff and a little bit porn. And all birthday fic for pet_akira! Partly inspired by the prompt _sleepover_ from the SpooktoberChallenge, as well as the _dildo play_ prompt on my 2019 Season of Kink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Aoi arrived at Takeru's apartment building just moments before the delivery truck did. He gave the delivery guys Takeru's apartment number and told them to leave the parts for the bed and the mattress in the corridor outside the door. He'd take it from there, he assured them and they shrugged, not caring how he got it into the apartment as long as they were payed for their work.

He rang the doorbell and ran his hand through his hair while he waited for Takeru to open. Maybe showing up unannounced wasn't a good idea? What if Takeru wasn't at home? What was he going to do with a big mattress and several boxes of bed-parts blocking off the corridor? But he didn't have to worry; soon he heard the click of the door being unlocked and then it opened.

"Yes? Oh! Aoi-san!" The smile on Takeru's face made Aoi's stomach make a little backwards flip - very stylish really, and it nailed the landing too.

"Hi. I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I was going to see if you were home..." Aoi grinned and made a gesture at the packages behind him.

"Huh? What..?"

"Happy birthday!" Aoi held up a case of Asahi beer. "I thought we could have a sleepover to celebrate."

Takeru blinked. "A sleepover?" He looked back at the heap of flat, brown boxes. "Birthday presents? But... that's so much!"

"Eh, just say thank you and help me get everything inside." Aoi put the case of beer inside the genkan where it wouldn't be in the way, and then picked up one of the boxes.

They managed to get all the boxes into Takeru's apartment without causing any damage to anything, even though it was a close call at one point when they carried the box mattress through the door and it almost pushed the mirror off the wall. Aoi sat down on the sofa when they were done, and Takeru stood looking at everything for a moment before sitting down on the floor. 

"Aoi-san?"

"Yes?"

"This is all for me?"

"Yeah. Well, a little for me too." Aoi smiled. "If we're going to have a proper sleepover, we need a real bed, right? You can sleep on the futon if you want, but I want a bed." He winked at him as he opened one of the beers and took a sip. After all that carrying, he deserved a drink, he thought, besides, they had a lot of work ahead of them now. "Let's put it together."

Takeru smiled. "Okay!"

They folded the futon and put it and the low table away so they'd have room to work, then ripped open all the boxes. Aoi found the instruction sheet for how to put it together and looked at it, trying to figure out what piece was which and which screw went where. "I think we should start with this," he pointed at one of the long pieces of wood, "and put it together with this large one..."

After a couple of beers and an hour of fitting pieces together and handing the little allen wrench back and forth to each other as needed, they had the bed frame put together and could lift the mattress into place. It settled into the frame with a small thud and then it was all done. Aoi sat down on it and bounced his arse on it a few times. 

"Heh. Feels comfortable."

Takeru sat down next to him, smiling. "I think it's perfect. Thank you." He put his hand on top of Aoi's. "It's the best birthday present ever."

Aoi wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, the actual birthday present will come later... When I fuck you on it."

Takeru blushed. "Aoi-san!"

Aoi laughed. "Just teasing you. But we do have to break the bed in somehow." He got up to fetch another couple of beers and opened them, handing one to Takeru.

Takeru took it but put it aside. "First we have to make the bed though." He got out clean sheets and changed the pillowcases and cover for his duvet before putting them on the new bed. "There. Now it's ready."

"Ready for some serious sleepover!" Aoi took another swig of his beer. "Do you have any scary movies we can watch?"

"I don't often watch those alone, so... yeah." Takeru grabbed a few DVDs from the shelf and accidentally knocked over something. It rolled off the shelf and Aoi managed to catch it before it would land on the floor.

Aoi looked at the object in his hand, a grin slowly spreading over his face. "Takeru. A dildo? Really?"

Takeru blushed furiously and quickly snatched it from Aoi to put it back on the shelf. "I-- yeah... I mean... God, this is embarrassing! I just put it there when we moved the futon out of the way!"

Aoi laughed and pulled Takeru in for a hug. "Oh, come on. You know that I know about it already. I just love making you blush. Dildos are fun." He patted Takeru on the head. "Now, what movies do you have?"

Takeru took a deep breath and looked at the DVDs. "Ringu... Ju-On, the first one... and Tomie. They're classics, that's why I got them." The blush was slowly fading.

Honestly, Aoi wasn't much for watching scary movies either - he left such things to Ruki, who seemed to enjoy them immensely. But he knew that if you wanted to make someone sit really close to you, a horror movie was the best choice, and you could comfort them as needed... "Um... Ringu then?"

After they'd shifted the TV so they could watch from the bed, and Takeru had found a bag of potato chips he'd stashed away in the kitchen, they settled down to watch. The movie started slow enough, then turned creepy... and then turned into more of a mystery story. 

"This is nice," Takeru whispered. The beers were gone and the potato chips as well, and the redness on Takeru's face was more from alcohol consumption than from embarrassment now. He snuggled closer and rubbed his nose against Aoi's neck, then inhaled.

"Did you just sniff me?" Aoi asked, smiling and petting Takeru's hair.

"Mm, you smell good." He wrapped his arms around Aoi. "I like it."

Aoi turned Takeru's face up to him and kissed him gently. "You're cute."

Takeru shook his head. "I'm not cute!"

"Oh? What are you then?"

"I'm... I'm sexy!" Takeru blurted out, and Aoi laughed.

"Yes, yes. You're sexy. In fact, I think you're very hot." Clearly, Takeru was drunk. Aoi liked it though, because then Takeru dared to say things from his heart, dared to express what he wanted... and dared to do what he wanted too, as illustrated by Takeru sliding his hand up Aoi's thigh.

Takeru kept going, moving his hand up to cup the slowly growing bulge in Aoi's trousers. "You like when I do this?"

"Yes." Aoi nodded, and kissed Takeru again, tongues gliding softly against each other. He got Takeru's belt open with one hand, then worked on opening the jeans, while Takeru was squeezing his cock gently through the fabric. "Do you want it?" Aoi asked then, and Takeru nodded and sat up to get Aoi's trousers open too. Aoi pulled Takeru's t-shirt over his head and Takeru quickly shimmied out of his jeans.

Aoi grinned. "Do you ever wear underwear?"

Takeru winked. "Sometimes. But not in these jeans." He bent down between Aoi's thighs and took Aoi's cock in his hand, licking it from base to tip a few times before taking it into his mouth. He quickly got into a rhythm, bobbing his head and sucking and licking.

"Ah! God, you're good at this," Aoi moaned. The movie was forgotten, but what Aoi did remember was the dildo that Takeru had put back on the shelf beside the bed. With that he could give Takeru something good too...

He reached for it and conveniently, the lube was right next to it. After a quick squirt of lube over the tip of the dildo, Aoi leaned over Takeru to place it against his entrance. First he just rubbed it up and down, smearing out the lube a little, before slowly pushing it inside. Takeru moaned, a low, drawn-out sound, and increased his efforts while pushing back against the dildo, practically fucking himself on it. 

Aoi moaned as well, enjoying everything Takeru was doing with his mouth and tongue, enjoying feeling his lips slide up and down his shaft, the way he licked and slurped and sucked and... "Fuck," he whispered, "feels so good."

He moved the dildo in and out of Takeru, twisting it a little, using short shallow thrusts, then deep and slow ones. The sounds that Takeru was making changed, according to what Aoi was doing, and also how he was sucking Aoi's cock. Then Takeru let Aoi slip out of his mouth and he rested his cheek against Aoi's thigh, breathing hard. 

"Please," he whispered. "Aoi-san..."

"More?" Takeru nodded, slowly moving his hand over Aoi's cock. "Want me to fuck you hard with this?" Takeru nodded again and resumed his activities.

Aoi pulled at Takeru a little, making him shift position so that he could see better what he was doing, and then returned his attention to the dildo, and Takeru's arse. The dildo slid easily in and out of Takeru, and Aoi thought it looked incredibly hot. He tried to manoeuvre the dildo so it would rub over Takeru's sweet spot every time it was gliding in or out of him. He knew he had the right angle when Takeru's sucking and licking faltered and he just moaned loudly, then sucked him harder, with renewed vigour. 

It was a bit much for Aoi, the hot scene in front of him and the pleasure that kept building, growing more intense as Takeru put more enthusiasm into it. So, he just held the dildo in place, letting the pleasure wash over him. "Fuck yourself on it," he whispered. "You're so good..." A little while later, he felt his climax build up, tighter, tighter, then it rolled over him - blissful release that Takeru swallowed and licked clean off him.

After he was done, Aoi pushed Takeru over on his back and pushed his legs up. "Touch yourself." While Takeru stroked his cock, Aoi used the dildo on him, once again thrusting it into him. He smiled as Takeru's moans got more desperate and he was almost panting... then Takeru came in hot pulses over his hand and stomach, and Aoi slowly eased the dildo out of him.

"Oh my," Takeru whispered after a moment. "That was..."

"Amazing?" 

Takeru nodded and smiled shyly up at Aoi. "You always make me feel so good."

Aoi shrugged and lay down next to him, pulling him close. "Well, it's mutual. And tomorrow morning, we'll have to see what else we can do in this bed."

Takeru giggled and hid his face against Aoi's shoulder. "I have an idea..."

"Oh? Tell me!" Aoi teased him. 

"No!" Takeru took a deep breath. "But maybe I can show you. Tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect." Aoi kissed him softly and settled in to sleep. The movie was long over, and he had no idea if it had actually become any scarier than when they'd started getting distracted. Maybe they could watch it again some other time?


End file.
